Looma Red Wind (Xenoman)
Princess Looma Red Wind is a minor-antagonist-turned-secondary-protagonist of the Xavier Xenoman series. Appearance Looma Red Wind resembles her Omniverse appearance, but heavily changes near the end of Omniverse, primarily after the events of the episode "Rules of Engagement" where Looma no longer becomes Ben's fiancée. After that episode, Looma secretly begins to feel as if deep down, she wasn't worthy enough to be engaged to who she considered a great hero. Obsessed with becoming "worthy" of another hero like Ben, Looma Red Wind become an intergalactic gladiator and great celebrity with the hopes of impressing a new love of hers, eventually adopting bulkier armor covered in trophies of various slain alien predatory opponents, including armor heavily plated with Crabdozer hide, a cape made out of the membrane of Psycholeopterran wings, a Vicetopus beak reconstructed to a breast-plate, and gold-painted, metallic gauntlets over her upper-set of fists, tipped with razor-sharp blades made out of the prominent fangs of a Panuncian. After months of her new "business", Looma began to believe her own immense female Tetramand strength can be massively improved through unnatural means. So, after a shady operation, at the hands of Mimewt geneticist Dr. Emitatore, that alters her on a genetic level, Looma's DNA was entwined with Vaxasaurian genes, turning her into a hybrid that due to a slight mutation, caused her base form to gain significant Vaxasaurian features, including a massive stature with an increased height now up to 20 feet, massive muscles, and scaly patches of skin around her joints, resembling Vaxasaurian scales. Personality and Past History Much of Looma Red Wind's personality is identical to her variation from the original canon timeline, being a very tough, incredibly-strong-willed leader, blooming with aggression and royalty and eventually developing an obsession with becoming engaged with a great hero. In the original canon timeline, Looma fought Ben and his group, revealing that years ago, Ben's ally, Kevin agreed to marry Looma and with Looma's father, Gar Red Wind, threatening to destroy Earth if Kevin pulls back on his offer, Ben challenges Looma and defeats her as Four Arms, only for Looma to now be enticed toward Ben as a result and caused Ben to take Kevin's place as her fiancee. In their next encounter, Looma returned to Earth to offer Ben wedding gifts, which were actually captured secondary allies of Ben, and Ben, along with his crush, Julie, and Galvanic Mechamorph pet Ship, were able to defeat Looma, who accepts her defeat and upon hearing Ben and Julie are boyfriend and girlfriend, rids of Ben's role as her future husband. After months of defeating potential husband after husband, Looma fell into a minor depression when she discovered that not only Ben was the only perfect husband, but one who surpassed and defeated her twice before, causing Looma to eventually believe she lost Ben as a potential husband due to not being truly worthy enough. Now wanting to become stronger, Looma becomes an intergalactic hunter of predatory species, and eventually, a minor celebrity. Gradually gaining armor adorned with special weaponry made out of the slain remains of alien predators she's defeated, Looma's newfound popularity amplified her needs to reach perfection and thus, needed unnatural means to become stronger. Looma eventually encountered Mimewt geneticist Dr. Emitatore and in exchange for a small, but valuable handful of Khoros riches, performed a very shady and experimental DNA-altering procedure that fused Looma's DNA with that of Vaxasaurian genes, granting Looma several Vaxasaurian abilities. The procedure was an absolute success, boosting Dr. Emitatore's business tenfold in popularity and giving Looma immense power that surpassed the average Tetramand. As of the beginning of the Xavier Xenoman series, a stronger-than-ever Looma discovers the Xenotrix-wielding Xavier and goes after him, confident in becoming the unlikely hero's bride. Powers and Abilities Looma Red Wind possesses the natural abilities of the average Tetramand, including four bulky arms, enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced agility, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, enhanced jumping, strong teeth, a sonic clap generated by slapping all four hands together at once, shock waves generated by impacting with the ground after jumping high in the air, and a resistance to extreme heat. Due to Looma being a female Tetramand, she expresses greater natural strength. After becoming spliced with Vaxasaurian DNA, Looma Red Wind gains access to a handful of the average Vaxasaurian's abilities and as a result of a slight imperfection to her gene-editing procedure, her base form has become slightly warped with features of a Vaxasaurian's body structure, causing her height and muscles to increase in size and skins to harden into scales. Looma is capable of altering her size, doubling it and reaching shocking heights of around 40 feet, which greatly enhances her muscle size and hardens much of her skin into near-indestructible plates of calcified skin as hard as bone, although the process requires the removal of her armor. Equipment After gaining her new, trophy-covered armor, Looma is armored with several accessories built into her suit of armor, including Crabdozer hide-plated armor that further enhances her resistance to extreme heat, a cape made out of Psycholeopterran wing membrane that can reflect light and blind opponents, and metallic gauntlets, tipped with Panuncian fists that grant Looma a razor-sharp edge to her punches. Her gauntlets can access additional means of attack by harnessing stored DNA energy, granting her limited access to the abilities of the predatory aliens she's slain, such as generating Tyrannopede webs, Terroranchula energy webs and force-fields, and clouds of Buglizard fog. Appearances Looma Red Wind appears slightly later into the chapters of the series, and her first few debuting episodes have her have a very important role as a mildly-antagonistic villain that eventually evolves to become a secondary protagonist and supporting character for Xavier. Trivia *Earlier concepts of Looma had her with mechanical devices and tubes within her armor that injected muscle-enhancing steroids at will, but was eventually scrapped in favor of her Vaxasaurian DNA splicing. **Said concepts were inspired by DC's Bane. *Looma formerly considered her hand toward Albedo and his DNA sample of Negative Four Arms, considering her similar to Ben, but upon discovering Albedo to be actually a Galvan stuck in a human disguise resembling Ben, she was repulsed. **Looma eventually did have a run-in with Albedo prior to the events of the Xavier Xenoman series, and thus, the two have developed a grudge between one another. *Looma's greatest foe was the Crabdozer she slain that later became much of her suit of armor's plating. *Looma calls her fang-tipped gauntlets the "Splitters", referencing the fact they can puncture and split holes through and into anything she strikes and stabs with them, and the fact Panucians have the ability of self-duplication. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Tetramands Category:Former Villains Category:Xavier Xenoman Category:Main Characters Category:Royalty Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Multi-Eyed Aliens Category:Hybrids